


Secret Love

by lovepeacedeath



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom England, Fluff, Human AU, Light Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, top italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepeacedeath/pseuds/lovepeacedeath
Summary: Arthur and Feliciano have been dating for months without anyone knowing. What happens when one night changes it all?





	

Boudica kissed her son's forehead as he was put to sleep. She moved his blonde hair from his face before shutting off the light and leaving.

 

Arthur was asleep, or so they thought. Actually he woke up moments later after making sure the house was fully asleep and took out his phone. He checked the time to see how late it was and found it was only the beginning of Midnight. He smiled and opened his window. 

 

Arthur texted his auburn hair lover and waited for him to visit. 

 

After a while he started to give up hope, but then heard rustling and looked to see Feliciano on a tree. Wasn't he scared of heights? Arthur didn't waste time bringing him in and set him on his bed. 

 

“Are you okay?” He checked his forehead and wiped the sweat off him, it was the middle of night and that idiot decided to use a tree.

 

“Si...I'm never doing that again.” 

 

“Why didn't you use the ladder? That was dangerous.” Arthur unbuttoned Feliciano's shirt to help him cool down. 

 

“I wanted to be romantic.” He let out a breathy laugh, he started fanning himself. 

 

“If you keep doing this I won't have a boyfriend stupid.” The brit pouted and the other laughed. He loved seeing his omega like that. “How did you get out the house?” 

 

“Oh, I miei fratelli are covering for me.” He smiled brightly, and pulled Arthur into his arms. “I missed you.” Feliciano kissed Arthur's forehead, causing the other to blush.

 

“I missed you too.” Arthur hugged back closing his eyes.

 

The two sat in a comfortable silence, not wanting to talk to ruin this beautiful moment. It was rare for them to be together. When in public they didn't talk to each other, only made small glances. 

 

The two even started dating other people so it would throw others off their odd behavior. 

 

When they released each other, Arthur found it to be 2 o'clock. Feliciano was sleeping and he looked too peaceful for the brit to wake. Arthur set the other down going over to lock his door, he soon climbed back into bed bringing the other under the covers with him.

 

•°•°•°Later•°•°•°

 

Arthur woke to the pounding of the door. “....iot, get up!” He took some time to register that was his brother's voice. He also took time to realize Feliciano was still at his house and the dummy was still sound asleep. It wasn't a school day, but Arthur knew his brother could smell the other Alpha. 

 

The small blonde started hitting the other with his pillow, but he had no such luck waking him up. “Why do you sleep like this?” His door started jangling and Arthur started violently hitting the idiot upside the head, but to no such luck and he watched dreadfully as the door was opened.

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Gilbert knocked on the door of his little brother's room, Arthur promised to come to his band practice today. When he didn't get an answer he presumed he was asleep and went to open the door to find it locked. The Albino was about to up and leave, but then got a whiff of something not right.

 

His instincts instantly kicked in. He started banging on the door, he didn't risk waking anyone since his parents were off at work and everyone else-besides little Ludwig-slept like a rock. He didn't get an answer and finally got tired of waiting and started picking the lock.

 

When he heard that please click he opened the door to find his brother in bed with a little Alpha. Gilbert thought he saw him before...Fabio or some shit. Anyway, Arthur was desperately hitting him. 

 

“Look, you're not gonna wake him like that.” Gilbert walked over and grabbed the boy by his legs lugging him out the room, Arthur quickly followed him and watched the man settle him on the floor before grabbing a pot full of water and letting it boil on the stove.

 

Soon the Italian was up and looking back and forth. “Morning sunshine.” Feliciano looked over to see Gilbert leaning on the counter, he had and smirk on his face. Feliciano noticed how lean he was yet he had muscles he had no problem showing off as he was in a tank top and boxers in the middle of freaking October.

 

“Ah, morning.” He smiled and Arthur looked between them before looking at Gilbert.

 

“Please don't tell anyone he's here, they'll kill him for sure.” 

 

Gilbert looked over and smiled. “I won't tell them kleiner hase, besides if they do find the little cutie here I'll tell them he's a friend of mine.” Arthur looked thankful and hugged the other kissing his cheek.

 

“Vielen Dank großen Bruder.” Gilbert laughed and hugged the back before pushing him upstairs.

 

“Go shower, you smell like this one, of the other find out-”

 

“I know.” Arthur walked towards the bathroom passing little Ludwig who still looked tired. He was quickly ushered back to his room and put to bed.

 

Gilbert turned his attention to Feliciano and the two stared at each other for what seemed like years. “Fuck it, you wanna watch Empire?” The boy nodded and they both went into the living to watch TV. Before long the rest of the house woke up and commotion started going on.

 

The first to come down was young Guinevere who walked into the kitchen to get a cookie before walking out and falling on Gilbert’s lap. Next, was the twins, they were running down the stairs to get to the kitchen most likely to get the first sip of coffee, but found that it wasn't made yet. They sulked sadly and walked into the living room. Dylan soon walked out starting the teapot...he didn't leave until and all of it was ready, when he let Allistor had started the coffee machine. 

 

Ludwig soon trudged down the stairs looking more well rested and sat in the front of the TV, he didn't have long for peace as his older sister enveloped him in a tight hug. Arthur came down later dressed and sat between Gilbert and Feliciano. 

 

They all sat in silence before Allistor asked the question most was thinking. “Fa th’ heel ur ye?” He looked at the Italian and so did everyone else. He didn't have time to answer as Gilbert helped for him.

 

“He's of my awesome friends.” The girl's face lit up and she scooted closer. Feliciano got a whiff of a very calming smell, Beta. The other kid, Dylan, he seemed to be Beta too. Everyone else but those two and Arthur were Alphas. 

 

“Where did you meet? Where are you from? Are you an Alpha? Do you go to our school? Well you be part taking in our little omega? What about-” The energetic girl was cut off by a hand slapping over her mouth, she instantly shut up, but sat pouting for the next minutes until Ludwig hugged her arm and she started smothering the poor child.

 

“No one is taking bunnies hand as long as I'm alive.” Allistor sniffed the air before turning to Arthur and sniffing him. “You smell funny.” He got up to get a closer smell and found that it was strong. Allistor turned to Feliciano and glared. “Why does he smell like you?” The Italian moved back and whimpered.

 

Gilbert saved his ass again. “Ali, we are all sitting quite close on the couch, I wouldn't be surprised of little Arthur started having my scent. Also Feli is a hugger, his smell probably just rubbed off the other.” 

 

“Hugger huh? And here I thought you were an Alpha.” 

 

Feliciano perked up at that. “I..I am one. I just don't act how I should.” kind of a lie, Feliciano could act like an Alpha, he just chose not to, fighting never solved a thing. Also, he couldn't handle being an Alpha.

 

“You are? You act more like a lass actually.” One of the twins chuckled he looked younger than the other. Feliciano didn't answer back and instead sulked on the couch. Arthur sighed at seeing how horrible his family was, and it wasn't even noon.

 

Feliciano soon left and Arthur offered to walk him home. That didn't go so well. 

 

“Oi! Brat why should you take him. You can barely get your ass home without an Alpha or Beta checking you out.” 

 

“Yes and every time I beat the shit out of them, now goodbye!” 

 

Arthur didn't know how he did it. 

 

The duo found themselves about a block from Feliciano's house. Arthur looked around and found that no one. “Feli?” The other looked down and saw the other fidgeting. Arthur turned wrapping his arms around the other planting a kiss on his lips Feliciano surprised by this fell down and into a bush. 

 

For some reason Feliciano lived close to and hill so the two tumbled down it and when they stopped Arthur was pulling away and Feliciano had him close to his chest. Didn't want the other going back home with scratches. 

 

The brit was looking around and found that the two tumbled into an open field. He looked back at Feliciano and saw him looking around too. Arthur smiled and hugged the other again. It wasn't tight but it also wasn't loose.

 

“I love you.” Arthur kissed Feliciano's cheek.

 

“I love you too.” Feliciano kissed Arthur's cheek. They both sat there and watched the sun set. It was beautiful and it was theirs. When it was late, they separated. 

 

They continued to see each other, and now that Feliciano actually knew not only one person, but two of Arthur's relatives he had a reason to be close to the brit. Arthur didn't have a problem as his sister constantly had the Italian following her here and there trying to get him and Arthur closer. 

 

Soon, the two were close enough to pass as friends to everybody else. The omega started to get secret admirers, but didn't show care to them. He already sold his heart. 

 

“Iggy! Feli’s having a party at his place, wanna go?” Arthur looked up at Alfred frankly pissed off at him. This was Arthur's ‘boyfriend’ the two started dating months ago. While Arthur had Alfred, Feliciano went through different girlfriends and boyfriends as he couldn't keep one since none were Arthur. Poetic fool the omega would call him.

 

“Sure, why not.” Arthur didn't react over the fact that he doesn't usually like social gatherings, nor did he react to the horrid nickname the American came up with. If Alfred noticed he didn't say anything. Class started soon and everyone got into their seats while ‘listening’ to the teacher. 

 

Arthur was actually preoccupied with what he was going to wear, also what he'd be bringing the small Italian. Of course Arthur knee the party was for Lovino and Feliciano's birthday. He also needed something for Marcello as the party would run until after midnight for the other’s birthday, maybe longer. 

 

He didn't realize the bell rung and had to be ushered out by his group of friends. He walked home not waiting or his family as Gilbert had band practice, Guinevere was in gymnastics, and Ludwig didn't go to school since he was sick. 

 

Arthur trudged home and walked into the house. He found it silent. Strangely silent. He went to the kitchen and found a note.

 

Hey brat. We're out getting pissed so   
we'll be gone for some time.  
Dylan's at work so he might be back by 9.  
Don't destroy the fucking house.  
Mum and Dad are still on that business trip as well.  
Love-Allistor 

 

So in other words, those idiots won't be back until Wednesday night because their getting drunk and we'll most likely meet some slut out there. Dylan is gonna be working overtime and won't be back until 2 in the morning. Don't make the house any messier than we do all together, and their parents weren't there to stop him from doing anything stupid.

 

“Well...this is gonna be fun.” Arthur pulled his phone out and started texting Feliciano. He also texted his remaining family. Guinevere was going to a friend's house and Gilbert was going with his trio to cause havoc. Arthur felt like he was forgetting something, but it it was fine.

 

He left to get everything ready and the paper flew to the floor and it read one more thing.

 

Ps. Ludwig is still asleep, don't wake the bugger up.

 

Feliciano was there soon enough holding a small bag of food. He hugged his lover and kissed him dearly, they went in the kitchen and started making food. When they were done, the table was set, and everything looked good. Arthur and Feliciano didn't eat it all and had leftovers.

 

They sat in the living r watching a scary movie. Arthur wasn't particularly scared scared of these things, but it was Japanese based and he couldn't stand those. In minutes he was clinging to Feliciano for dear life and Feliciano didn't hide his fear, but he did try to act tough. 

 

They eventually couldn't finish it and changed to a more light hearted movie. Arthur was still trembling, but Feliciano pulled him in a tight hold. They sat there for moments and didn't let each other go. 

 

Both of their attention was on the film, it was actually really food before it got to...that scene. Yes, that scene any parent wouldn't want their child to see. A scene where the two bodies intertwine. Where they become one.

 

Both started blushing madly, Arthur started feeling bothered and Feliciano didn't know what to feel. The sounds resounded in the small house. They were both in too much shock too do much. Soon it was over and they were blushing brightly.

 

Feliciano looked around not worried about the TV, right now the people were cuddling and Arthur was still staring at it with clouded eyes and flushed cheeks.

 

“Feli…” Feliciano looked over and saw Arthur staring his lap, the other was playing with his fingers. Arthur started mumbling and Feliciano got closer to listen. His lips were soon captured by Arthur's. 

 

It was heated and not like the innocent ones they had before. The movie was still playing, but that was out of the hazed mind of the two teens. Arthur sat on Feliciano’s lap and trusted their hips together. The friction set off a new feeling for both and they soon took it to the room. 

 

They kissed heatedly as clothes were thrown left and right. Hands roamed bodies. Breaths met. They let their fingers intertwine.

 

It was pain and pleasure in one. The situation was wrong yet felt right.

 

Soon Feliciano pushed in and and started the real thing.

 

While this was happening Ludwig was sleeping in his warm bed with a little puppy with him. The dog woke several times, but the walls weren't thin enough to wake his tiny master. 

 

The lovers felt the sweet release and laid in bed tingled with each other. Feliciano pulled Arthur to his chest and covered them with the blanket. They soon fell asleep.

 

Ludwig woke soon later and found the house quiet. He got out of bed and went to check all the rooms. All were empty, but Arthur's. He went downstairs to find the leftover food. 

 

Ludwig who was too young to smell any other scent, but his own walked upstairs to get Arthur. He found the others curtains for the bed closed. That never happened as the brit found it too girly. (Truth be told his brother's picked this out for him for shits and giggles) Ludwig pulled them open and started shaking his brother.

 

“Arthur. Arthur!” He heard a groan and watched the blonde turn over and open his eyes. Those green orbs widened and the brit set up quickly.

 

“Ludwig! Oh god I forgot you were here. What is it?” Arthur seemed to forget that he had an Alpha in his bed, Ludwig took notice of it, but said nothing. 

 

“There's food downstairs. Can I eat that?” He watched Arthur nod. The other was about to get out of bed, but stopped. “I'll wait for you in the kitchen.” The small German boy left for his brother to find some clothes.

 

Arthur came downstairs in a big shirt that said ‘Kiss Me’ it didn't look like his and he was wearing boxers. Arthur heated up the food for Ludwig before getting some medicine for the sick boy.

 

After that, Arthur sent Ludwig to his room, he spent the rest of the night with Feliciano. That was until everyone came back. Their parents were soaring back a couple days later.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Arthur couldn't help but feel guilty about what happened. After that day he and Feliciano got closer, but Arthur felt sick for some reason. He didn't tell his family since they'd make a big deal out of it. 

 

Arthur started sleeping a lot more and eating like there was no tomorrow. He also started vomiting and had stomach aches. 

 

It was the week of the Vargas’s party and Arthur wasn't up to go. Gilbert and his sister were already dressed, but he had to stay home. His mother looked over him and he wasn't even allowed to leave the room. The food he wanted was brought up to him. Arthur looked over his symptoms and every time found found the same answer.

 

“I-I can't.” Yet it was in his face, constantly showing up. 

 

He. Arthur James Kirkland. An omega…..was pregnant.

 

His family is going to kill him. Another wave of nausea came over him and he ran for the bathroom. 

 

Arthur missed the party and the next days of school. His parents were called up to the school after 2 weeks of him not being there. Arthur stood silently next to his parents. He had a hand wrapped around his stomach ass his mother argued with the principal.

 

“My son has not been feeling well. I'd be damned if I let him in this school again, he obviously caught something!” Arthur sighed, and shivered, he needed Feliciano, but as of now all he had was his Beta father's warmth. 

 

“Mum, can we go?” He watched his mother flinch at his pained voice and nodded. When they were getting ready to leave Arthur got a whiff of something that made him weak and turned to see it was Feliciano and about most of their group of friends. Arthur turned to his parents before going over to them.

 

“What are you fools doing?” He still had a hand on his stomach and his face was flushed. Kinda gave away he wasn't feeling any better and actually had some getting closer. 

 

Feliciano laid a hand on Arthur's forehead. “I should be asking you that. You're burning up.” 

 

Arthur's breath caught in his throat, he was too close. “Yeah, I'm not doing so well. I really must know, why you were listening on our conversation though.” Arthur forced a smile which generally scared most people. Half started walking away.

 

Alfred came up behind Arthur and hugged his stomach...a bit too tight for Arthur's liking. The other didn't waste time smacking the American on the face. It resounded through the halls and many stopped to watched. Arthur covered his stomach protectively and backed away. “Don't fucking do that.” His voice was dripping with venom and he was shaking. 

 

Alfred backed up and held his hands up to show he meant no harm. Arthur sighed before realizing what he did. Arthur wasted no time walking to his parents and pushing them to leave. 

 

While this was happening Feliciano noticed Arthur's scent was off.

 

A week later Arthur went back to school. He stomach started to grow, but not by much that it was obvious. He ate a lot more and his friends noticed so they gave him their lunch most of the time. It was Yao who dropped the bomb. 

 

They were all sitting at their lunch table and Arthur was eating the most. “Arthur, we have to know. Why do you eat so much?” Yao and the rest of the table nodded. Arthur was speechless and just kept eating.

 

“Yes, you won't even let me touch you.” Alfred looked betrayed and Francis patted his head. 

 

“You've been very different for the past weeks.” 

 

“Yeah! And you didn't come to our party, bastard.” Lovino didn't look much pissed off, but he wouldn't let the bastard off easily.

 

“Sorry, guys I wasn't feeling too well.”

 

“You obviously feel well enough to pig out.” Antonio took a bite of his apple, the food at the school wasn't great, but it would have been nice to eat it. 

 

“Well, I'm obviously feeling great now.” He took another bite, and another, and another. 

 

“I've noticed something.” It was Ivan’s turn to speak. “You've been holding your tummy a lot and it's gotten bigger.” 

 

Everyone froze, and Arthur started getting defensive “It's just because of all the eating. I get full easily.”

 

“Arthur you can eat a whole bull and you'd never gain weight.” Antonio shut the fuck up. 

 

“Yeah, and judging by how you've been stuffing your face you're not full.” Gilbert please.

 

Francis stood up and walked over to Arthur he started sniffing and even touch his stomach sometimes. Francis stopped at getting a weird scent. “What's this?” He sniffed again and his eyes widened, he pulled back and Arthur wasted no time grabbing his things and leaving quickly. Unknown to him he was followed by another.  
▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

 

Arthur took a deep breath. He was sitting on the roof of the school. It was quite cold up there, but Arthur needed space to breath and think. He wrapped an arm around his stomach and hummed quietly. 

 

Arthur could faintly hear the sounds of the band playing and the gym teacher working the Alphas to the bone. He felt so safe up here.

 

It was quiet save for Arthur's breathing before a familiar voice spoke up.

 

“When were you gonna tell me?” Arthur snapped his neck over to look at Feliciano. The boy was holding a little box as well as a blanket? What did these people bring to school?!

 

Arthur didn't answer so Feliciano asked again a little louder “When were you gonna tell me?!” Arthur flinched and Feliciano bit his lip and took a deep breath. Arthur looked around for a way to escape, but found none.

 

He felt like a deer in the headlights. He had nowhere to run or hide. “I...I didn't want to worry you.” That didn't sound any good. “I didn't want to worry you into leaving me.” That didn't sound better, but Feliciano was still listening. After a while he realizes that was all he was getting out of the brit. 

 

Feliciano walked over dropping the things he had and pulled his omega into a hug. He rubbed the other's arm as he started crying. “Shh. It's okay.” This kept up before Arthur cried himself to sleep. Feliciano smiled and grabbed the blanket. He covered them both and laid back with the other resting on him. 

 

Hesitantly he started rubbing Arthur's belly and smiled. He was gonna be a father. Feliciano stayed awake keeping Arthur close and safe and looked over to the food and assumed they'd eat it when the other awoke.

 

When Arthur awoke he was greeted by familiar chocolate eyes. “Buongiorno carino.” Arthur playfully slapped Feliciano. 

 

“I'm not cute. And what time is it?” Arthur looked around noticing the sun going down. Feliciano turn too smiling. 

 

“Time to cuddle.” He tightened his hold enough to keep the other from escaping but not enough to harm him. That didn't stop Arthur from trying. “Stop wiggling, let's watch the sunset.” Arthur continued on before giving in and watching the sun go down. It was truly beautiful.

 

The way the orange blended in with the or yellow to make a purple...was that what happened? Arthur wondered what yellow and brown would make or green and amber. Meanwhile while he was looking looking at the sunset Feliciano was mesmerized by the smile that appeared on the others lips. It looked like it belonged there. 

 

The sun soon went down and Arthur looked at Feliciano surprised to see him staring quite intently at him. “Feli-” He was cut off as the other kissed him. It was short but passionate. Feliciano started kissing around the brit's face counting each one. 1 kiss on the nose. Two kisses on the cheek, one each. A kiss on on the eyebrows. And 2 kisses on the forehead before kissing Arthur 3 times on the lips. 9 kisses for each month he and Arthur have been together. 

 

They started having closed mouth kisses, neither wanting to ruin the moment with asking for entrance and having the calm pure moment ruined by hormones. 

 

“Feliciano,” said person looked at the perfect face concerned “Well...well. Are you okay with this. You….me being of child?” 

 

Feliciano smiled and kissed Arthur's forehead “If I wasn't I wouldn't have stayed with you.” The brit made a face but had a slight blush “Amor, if I didn't want you I wouldn't have stayed this long. If I didn't love you I wouldn't have went through thick and thin trying to find a fucking ring.” Arthur looked confused at the last part and the hand stroking his face move to push them both up.

 

He reached into his pocket pulling out a green box with gold lining. He looked at Arturo and took a deep breath. “Arthur we've been dating for some time and honestly I want to get somewhere with you. I want to live with you, constantly be with you. I never want to leave you side and honestly I want to stop living this lie.” Feliciano opened the box and revealed a silver ring. “Well you, Arthur James Kirkland, do me the honor of marrying I, Feliciano Vargas?” 

 

Arthur stared at the ring and felt his cheeks become wet. He nodded unable to say anything and that was enough for Feliciano to know he meant yes and put the ring on the other's thin finger. “May this bind us for a happy life.” Feliciano lightly kissed Arthur and Arthur kissed back.

 

From that day everything changed. Arthur actually got the courage to tell his family he was of child and that he had not a hand boyfriend, but a fiancé. His brothers didn't take that too lightly, but couldn't stop it since their brother was so happy.

 

The two got married after their children were born. Their honeymoon was spent in Italy with their child as more of a family trip than what was meant to be. It was perfect and just what Arthur wanted. 

 

Those two children didn't stop there, Feliciano and Arthur more before finally their last baby girl happened. 

 

Arthur loves his kids. He kissed them all goodnight before going into his shared bedroom where Feliciano was working on another painting. Arthur kissed the other on the cheek before laying in bed and didn't go to sleep until the other was resting next to him.


End file.
